pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master ventus/The Story of how Bo was lost
A short flash back.Idea was insprited by Gameboyz829. Plot Woody,Buzz,Jessie and Slinky are in an attempt to save Bo Peep from going in a yard sale while Andy is at school. Script Sarge:(Talks over baby monitor) The Jessie is on the Bullseye! Repeat The Jessie is on the Bullseye! Jessie:Ye-Haw! Oh Bullseye were finally in one of Sarges baby monitor calls! Sarge:Woody's hat has fell off his head! Repeat Woody's hat fell of his head! Buzz:Ok everyone single file line! Potato head Mister and Mistress. Potato heads:Here! Buzz:Jessie? Jessie:Here! Buzz:Aliens! Buzz:Aliens? Alien 1:Do you mean just me or all of us because sometimes I get confused about the....... Buzz:I'll take that as a here. (Mrs.Davis walks into Andy's room while the other toys go back into toybox) Mrs.Davis:''I thought Wheezy was sold months ago I guess Molly took it out the yard sale when I was'nt looking. (Puts Bo Peep in Box) Woody:(When Mrs.Davis is'nt looking) Bo! (Mrs.Davis leaves room) Mrs.Potato Head:Its just not fair. Mr.Potato head:Yeah who does Mr.Davis think she is.... (Mrs.Potato hits Mr.Potato Head with hand bag) Buzz:''I'm Sorry Cowboy. Woody:Buzz,you won't have to be i'm going to find Bo. Buzz:I'm going too. Jessie:''Me Too. ''Rex:Well not me after my last adventure no more adventures. Slinky:I'll come too. (Woody,Buzz and Jessie climb down Slinky) Woody:Hey Buster? Jessie:Buster over here. (Buster walks over and the toys hop on to him and Jessie jumps in the box Bo is in) Bo Peep:Jessie? Jessie:Bo were gonna get you outta' here. Woody:Come on Bo on no. (Woody hides under table) Little Girl:Mommy? Can I get this Cowgirl dolly? Mom:Sure.Excuse me Ma'am but how much is this? Mrs.Davis:(Not looking) Ummm that depends on what your buying? Mom:This. Mrs.Davis:Well that is going to cost you..... Woody:Reach for the skies. Buzz:Its a secret mission in uncharated space lets go. Mrs.Davis:Oh i'm sorry but this belongs to my son I don't know how it got down here. (Mrs.Davis puts Jessie in a suit case with a conbination) Buzz:Blast,what could be the conbination. Slinky:Ummm it has something to do with the adress. Woody:Slink your a genuis. Buzz:Umm oh yeah its 324 lem Street. Woody:Umm...Buzz its 234 Elm Street. Buzz:Oh of course i knew that. ''(Woody puts in conbination) ''Bo Peep:Woody we gotta get out of here. Jessie:How do we do that. Woody:I got it. Woody:I hope this works. Jessie:Buzz? Buzz:''Yeah. ''Woody:Were trying to look for you Buzz. All toys:Buzz! Buzz:What what's going on. (The toys hop into Andy's 3 seat 30 inch remote control plain while Woody and Buzz sit on the wings and Jessie,Bo Peep and Slinky sit in the seats and flies into Andy's room.) Jessie:Were back home. Buzz:Where's Bo? Bo Peep:Goodbye Sheriff.How do I know I won't end up back in say goodbye to everyone for me. (Bo Peep jumps off window and jumps in box) Woody:BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Little Girl 2:Mommy can I have this? Mom 2:Ok course lets ask the nice lady. Mrs.Davis:Of course you can get this. (Little girl and Mom take Bo Peep and drive off) Lenny:I don't want to lose Bo Peep ever again either. (Lenny jumps into sun roof on little girls car) Woody:Lenny! (Woody jumps out window but Jessie stops him) Jessie:Woody no! (5 years later) Woody:I guess we all knew this day was coming. (Andy opens up toy chest and gets Woody and Buzz out) Andy:Woody,Buzz were going to visit this girl I met at in school mom says I can bring toys. (Andy puts Woody,Buzz,Jessie,Wheezy,Mr.Potato Head,Mrs.Potato head,Rocky,Rex,Hamm and Molly's barbie and the scene switches to the little girls house) Little Girl 2:''Hi Andy. 'Andy:Hi. ''Mrs.Davis'':Andy,Molly,Tristia would you like a snack? ''Kids'':Yes. ''Buzz'':Bo? ''Bo'':Buzz and Woody? ''Jessie'':Bo! ''Woody'':Good to see you again. ''Andy'':And there's this new game i'm playing.Its me Dr.Porkchop attacking the wildwest again! (Andy and Tristia and Molly are sleeping in Sleeping bags) ''Bo Peep'':So what now. (Jessie turn on Tv) ''Voice''':Calling Buzz Lightyear the galaxy's greatest hero skilled........ ''(Toys sit down and watch an episode of Buzz Lightyer of star command and credits roll) Trivia *The Buzz Lightyear Star Command intro is played. *This is Bo Peeps last appearence although she does appear in Toy Story 4 (Fannnon) Category:Blog posts